


A Night to Remember

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria gets saved by a handsome man at a bar but wont take no for an answer even though she already has a man. Plot twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

A Night to Remember  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Maria Rodriguez

The place was perfect, just the type of place she needed tonight. Her night off work, it was Friday and she felt sexy as she walked on high heels into the bar. Her dark blue dress clung tightly to her body, showing off all her curves. The bar was full and all eyes turned to her. Conversations stopping all together, she smiled and made her way to the bar.  
She sat down on the ripped seat cushion and knew she was the sexiest thing that had ever entered this place by the looks of dozens of men and glares from woman. But she needed a drink, kicking off Friday night the right way.  
“Tequila please.” She said to the bartender, he grinned and poured her two shots, placing them right in front of her. She gulped them down quickly, letting it burn on the way down. She needed to relax before he got here, her new boyfriend was suppose to meet her here and she was nervous. They had been dating a few months now but she was new to dating.   
She looked all around and didn’t see him. What she did see was an older man staring at her. Not the normal your sexy stare but the dangerous kind. She turned away and ordered a few more shots, knowing she had a knife in her purse helped calm her a little bit. One her boyfriend got here they could go to dinner like they had planned.  
An hour passed and still he wasn’t there. She had changed to beer so she didn’t get piss drunk but the alcohol was making her horny. Making her look at every man and wonder what they may look like naked and with their head between her legs. Someone sat next to her, she turned and it was the man who had been looking at her. He was nasty, no teeth and too many wrinkles drooping, acting like he was the hottest guy here.  
“Buy you a drink honey?” he asked, smelling like stale beer and smokes.  
Maria closed mouth, trying not to gag, “no I`m waiting for someone.”  
“Oh come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t drink alone.” He put a hand on the small of her back.  
She scooted over, letting his hand drop away. I said no and I`m not a girl.” She looked around the bar hoping to see her boyfriend but he was no where in sight. He was going to kill him.”  
“Oh one drink baby..” the old man said again.  
She was getting ready to leave when the old man was pushed off the bar stool, she turned hoping to see her boyfriend. It was a man, he had long beautiful brown hair, his eyes a enchanting blue she could drown in.  
“I think she said no two times old man, move along.” He said and the old man looked shaken but moved along. The new guy taking a seat next to her.  
“Thank you.” Maria said and couldn’t hid the instant attraction to him. His arms were huge, bulging out of his simple black shirt.  
“Oh it was no trouble, beer?” he asked.  
She shook her head, “no I have to go, was meeting someone here and he didn’t show up.”  
He smirked, “husband or boyfriend?”  
“New boyfriend, guess not anymore but thanks again for your help.” Maria said and touched his hand, a silent thank you but he grabbed it and held on tight to her.   
“Least you could do is drink a beer with me, wont take long.” His eyes looked her over, he was just like that older man but used his sexy looks against her, she clenched her thighs, mad for responding to him like this.   
“No, please let me go.” Maria said and he let go and paid for her drinks. She moved quickly towards the front door, looking back over her shoulder to see that man pulling his chair out to follow her. She stopped, “please I really have to leave..uh didn’t get you name.”  
He pulled her against him, “Norman.”  
Maria pulled back, “well Norman, id love to stay but I can`t.”  
“At least let me walk you to your car, just incase that man comes back.” He grinned at her, and it made her knees weak, her heart pound into her chest.  
“Sure, thank you.” She opened the door and spotted her car in the lot, a nice looking bike was next to it and the man walked right towards it. “that yours?”  
He nodded and leaned against it, that hungry look in his eyes was back, “your car?”   
Maria nodded and unlocked the door that was right his bike. “yeah, guess ill see you around.”  
Norman moved fast, slamming her car door shut and grabbing her wrist in his large hands. His body pushing her back against his bike. “I love this dress, so short I can see your ass.” He said against her ear and god help he she shivered from it. He noticed and smiled at her again.  
“Don’t do this please, I told you I have a boyfriend. Just let me go.” She pulled against his grip but it didn’t do much to help. He was very strong and her body didn’t want to leave.   
“Ill make it really good for you girl, just let me show you.” He kissed her hard, pushing her back even further.  
Maria didn’t have time to react when he kissed her but she did now, pushing him away and heading for her car. But he slammed into her back, his hands sliding up her legs, “god please don’t, just leave me alone.” She cried out, feeling him grind into her ass.  
He chuckled, “oh no, I`m going to have a good time, see how hard i can make you cum.” He held her hands with one hand and let her dress slip up and her sexy perfect ass was bare for him. “god look at that ass.”  
Maria couldn’t move her hands, his grip was too tight. But she needed to leave. She struggled as much as she could, moving back and forth but all it did was grind her ass against him.  
“Oh move like that again, felt so good.” Norman said and kissed up her neck. She tried to move again but the feel of his cock pressed against hers felt amazing, he was big and hard and pressed between her cheeks, rubbing the tip of his cock over her thin thong.  
He moved his hand to the front of her thong and dipped his fingers into her. “oh see, you are wet for me. Soaking my fingers, see how you’re grinding against my hand?” he nipped at her ear before sucking his fingers into his mouth, “and you taste nice and sweet.”  
Maria groaned, “please...” she didn’t know what she was begging for this time.   
He laughed in her ear and she could hear the sound of his pants being unzipped and clothes rustling around. “begging now huh, come on girl beg for it.” He slipped his head inside quickly then backed away again.  
She couldn’t speak, just panted hard. No longer trying to get away from him. She couldn’t breathe, the feel of his hands and his body pressed against her back was too much. She felt her thong get pushed to the side.  
*  
“Fuck you’re wet.” Norman said and pushed his cock in, feeling her tightness closing in on him, sinking deeper until he was balls deep. He pumped into her, seeing his cock slide in and out, his hand still holding hers but she wasn’t pulling away so he let them go and gripped her hips. Pounding into her hard and quick, he was so turned on by her struggle.   
“Yes!!” she groaned deeply, tryin to hold in her reaction but failing.   
“That’s it baby, just let it happen i know you want to..fuck I can feel it every time you flutter for me.” Norman moaned and sucked on her neck, her hands unwilling at first now fisted his hair and held him to her neck.. he held her leg to the side, trying to get in at a deeper angle and it worked because he hit her g-spot.  
“Fuck, harder!” she moaned.  
Norman smiled and fucked her harder, his cock slamming into her over and over again, “fuck girl you’re so tight at wet, not gonna last much longer...god its a good thing your man didn’t show huh?”  
Maria screamed his name, cuming all over his cock. “yeah.”  
He smiled, feeling her cum around him, “yes..fuck!!” he moaned and came inside her, pumping a few more times before he pulled out and tucked himself away, sliding her dress back down to her ass.  
Maria turned around, her hair a mess, her beautiful face flushed. She pulled him forward and kissed him hard, her legs wrapping back around his waist, “fuck that was good baby.”  
Norman smiled, cupping her face. “Yes it was, glad we decided to do this huh?’  
She chuckled, “yeah me too but it took you long enough. That old man kept touching me.”  
“Well next time we stage it, ill be the eye candy and you can seduce me, sound good?”  
Maria nodded and locked her car, seeing him getting on his bike and waiting for her, “sounds good, lets go home babe.”


End file.
